


The Tale of the Hero

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Gen, Slavery, This came to me when I was sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: What is the meaning of the word hero? Someone who does something grand? Who fights with both hands and goes out in the blaze of glory? Who goes out of their way to protect those less fortunate, or save people in trouble?Sometimes, a hero is all of these things, and sometimes, they are none of these things.The untold story of the hero.





	1. Early days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends. One rich, the other poor. One well-liked, the other hated. One kind, the other protective.
> 
> They are opposites in every way. But when one of them is insulted, the other won't stand for it without retaliating.

Fishman Island was a nation hidden away from the world at the large. It was ruled by a wise King and a loving Queen. The royal couple had one child: a son. His name was Neptune, and he was set to be the next in line to the throne of Fishman Island.

But this story is not about him or his parents.

This story is about a general of their army and his family. Due to Fishman Island being isolated from the world, it wasn't very prosperous in terms of economic assets. As a result, there were poorer districts. The Fishman District, as the folks living there called it, was one of the poorest districts.

The general of the royal army had a beautiful and caring wife, whom he adored. Unfortunately, she had died in the process of giving birth to her child, and their only son.

That child was me. 

From the day I was born, my father hated me, for it was because of me that his beloved wife and my mother died. He abandoned me in Fishman District when I was still a baby, as punishment for the crime of killing her. He didn't bother giving me a name, thinking that I would die anyway. And for a while, I too thought I was going to die. But fate had a different future in store for me. I was found and adopted by a really nice and loving couple who lived in Fishman district, and they raised me as their own. They made me who I am today.

They taught me to never answer hatred with hatred, saying that this would only continue the cycle, and that there would be no end of mutual hatred, and that the cycle of revenge would eventually lead to complete and utter ruin. I took those lessons to heart. While I did hate my father for what he had done, I let that go. He had his life, and I had mine. Our lives would never touch one another again, and that was for the best.

From the young age, I was immersed in the books from the local library. I loved reading the ones that talked about the surface world. I immersed myself in them with extreme vigor and rapt attention. The more I read, the more my desire to visit the surface world myself grew. I knew that I couldn't yet, because my family couldn't afford any money for me to use on such a journey. So I postponed my planned journey.

When I was five years old, I started stealing stuff, such as money and other necessities, in order to fund my eventual journey. I stole from those who were much better off that I was.

Then, one day, I stole from a boy my age. His reaction was different than that of the most people I stole from. Rather than scorn me or demand his money back, he let me keep it, saying that I needed it more than he did.

That was the point when everything changed for me.

We became fast friends. His name was Jinbei, and one day, he confessed that his situation at home was unbearable. His father was very strict, and didn't allow Jinbei to relax. He wanted to raise Jinbei to follow his footsteps. When his father was not around, Jinbei would sneak out to meet with me, and he brought food that we shared whenever he did. He told me about his dreams and aspirations, and I told him about mine.

"What is your name?" Jinbei asked me one day

"I was never given one." I told him truthfully "My father hated my existence, and never bothered to give me one, and my adoptive parents couldn't think of a suitable name to give me."

"Well, why don't we try to find a good one?" Jinbei suggested

I liked the idea, and from then, we perused the books about specifics of our race, in hopes of finding a suitable name.

Finally, after a month of searching, we found what we were looking for. 

"This one is perfect." Jinbei told me "Do you like it?"

"Yeah." I said "I approve."

The name was perfect, and I decided that this would be the name I would call myself from now on.

-x-

Jinbei and me found ourselves surrounded by a couple of boys from district which was dubbed 'palace district', due to its close proximity to the palace. It was the district where the elite inhabitants of the island lived, Jinbei included.

"Oi, Jinbei, tell that reject to give us our stuff back!"

"Yeah! And keep a way from him! He and his lot are nothing but trouble!"

"Why are you even hanging out with someone like that?!"

Jinbei took a step forward, and his expression was downright scary. His teeth were bared in a snarl. 

It was the only time I saw him well and truly angry.

"Take back what you just said." Jinbei demanded hotly.

His stance shifted into the one for Fishman Karate. Fishman Karate was a fighting discipline used chiefly by the army for the defense of our homeland against threats.

I grabbed his arms from behind, trying to keep him in place.

"Please stop, Jinbei." I pleaded "They are not worth it."

"They insulted you!" Jinbei retorted, trying to escape from my grip "And I will not let anyone get away with insulting my friend!"

I increased my efforts, and Jinbei doubled his own.

"Let go." Jinbei growled "I don't want to hurt you......."

"Don't answer hatred with hatred." I whispered "Doing so would initiate a never-ending cycle. That's what my adoptive parents taught me."

"So, you are okay with this?" Jinbei gestured to the five boys, who were still jeering.

"No, but doing this makes us no better than them." I pointed out

"You are kind." Jinbei said, after studying me for a while "But one day, that kindness would get you killed."

Then, without warning, he knocked all five boys out, before I could stop him.

"You are kind, but I am not." Jinbei looked me in the eyes "Letting my friend be insulted without retaliating is against my code of honor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to write the complete tale of my favorite character, from the beginning to an end. The story is 10% canon, 90% my own imagination.


	2. Arlong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlong enters the picture.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jinbei asked me

We were sitting on the tree. It had been hollowed out, and we've put a chest inside, full of treasure to be converted to money, which was to be used to fund my upcoming journey. Of course, Jinbei helped me gather it during the past few days. It still wasn't enough to provide in the long term, though.

"We need to gather more." I said, giving my friend a serious look

"I will ask around, find out where we can find more." Jinbei promised

With that, we parted ways. Jinbei returned to his home, and I returned to my own. We would meet again tomorrow, and finish gathering the necessary amount. Then we'll take it to the surface, and exchange it for the money. And after that, the world would be mine to explore.

Neither of us noticed that we had company. Company which had bad intentions at heart.

-x-

When we met next, the treasure we've gathered so far was gone.

The five boys that Jinbei beat up a month ago were all there, with grins on their faces.

"If it isn't the reject and his best 'pal." they mocked "We're disappointed that you chose that reject over us, Jinbei."

"He is not a reject." Jinbei repeated firmly "He is more than you could ever hope to be."

"By the way, your little cache has been confiscated." the leader of the boys said "It'll be used to fund an army."

My eyes widened, as I realized that my dream just got shattered. I took off running, and I didn't look back. I stopped at the small grove, and I sat on the ground to catch my breath.

"You know." Jinbei sat down next to me "This is not the end. We can gather it up all over again."

"Even if we do, they'll confiscate it again." I sighed "We've started the cycle of hatred, and now we're reaping what we've sown."

"Then why don't you ask for help." Jinbei suggested "I am sure you'll find plenty of people who are willing if you tried."

"I can do it." I stood up with a smile "Thanks, old friend."

"Anyway, we'll be unable to see each other in the future." Jinbei informed "An army soldier retired a few days ago, and Father is hoping that I'd be his replacement, so I'd be busy with that stuff."

-x-

I found myself wandering the streets without Jinbei as my company for the first time in months. The world felt empty without him.

I was startled by a sudden noise. I looked up to find that I was surrounded by a group of nine. They were all fairly muscular, and just like me, they grew up in Fishman District. 

"Who are you?" I tried to act casual "And what do you want?"

"My name is Arlong." the apparent leader said "I've been watching you for the past few days, and I like you. I heard that your money got stolen a few days ago, and I'd like to help you get it back."

"Thanks, but no thanks." I turned to leave "I don't want to cross them even more."

A hand gripped my shoulder like a claw.

"I will tell you a little secret." Arlong leaned in closer "They certainly don't care about your well-being, so why should you care about theirs? In the end, they're all the same. They look down on us, enjoying the benefits of their lofty positions, while people like you and me barely scrape by."

"Very well." I agreed, hoping it would satisfy him "I'll take you up on your offer."

He grinned at me in response.

While I was returning home for the evening, I found Jinbei lying on the pavement, beaten up and unconscious. I notified my parents, and we carried him into our house together.

-x-

When Jinbei woke up, I was relieved. He was the first - and currently only - friend I had in this world.

I didn't want to lose him.

"How are you?" I asked, trying to sound casual, and failing miserably.

"I am fine." Jinbei assured me "A little sore, but otherwise fine."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He responded with an easy-going grin.

"You don't have to pretend you are okay in order to make me feel less guilty." I told him bluntly "They beat you up because of me, did they not?"

"I am your friend." he told me "Of course I'll take your side in anything and everything."

I shook my head. His dedication was admirable, but misguided. He would learn that soon enough, and then he'll abandon me. Knowing that this was inevitable hurt me, for some reason.

"You know, you're like the sun." Jinbei suddenly said "You warm people right up. You keep them alive. Had you not found me - had you not been there - I would have bled to death. You saved my life. So don't blame yourself for being there."

"You are the one who saved my life first." I confessed "You saved me from despair that I'd have inevitably felt if I remained alone."

"Then I guess we saved one another." Jinbei gave me a small smile "But you know, you really need to stop selling yourself short."

Nothing more needed to be said. I stepped outside, and headed home.

Arlong stopped me when I got closer to my place of residence, and handed me a heavy bag.

"As promised." he said "I've recovered your treasure."

I thanked him, and made it to my house. When I was about to enter, I turned around. Arlong was still standing there, staring at me with a peculiar expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Arlong behaves the way he does here is because...... *whispers* he has a crush on this fic's protagonist.
> 
> Don't tell him I told you, though. I don't fancy being chased by a shark-human hybrid.....


	3. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Departure and what happened after.

Few months had passed since I met Arlong, and I gathered a small group of friends during that time. Of course, we often met and operated in secret, stealing riches from unsuspecting passer-by's, who didn't even notice that they had been robbed until it was too late.

And before we knew it, it was time. 

We all gathered on the square, to see each other for the last time.

What we didn't know was that would indeed be our last.

"So, this is it." Jinbei gave me a hug "Take care, Big Brother."

If I were honest with myself, I was proud of being called that. Proud and touched. Because it meant that there were people who cared about me.

"The surface world is not as nice as you may think, so steer clear of trouble." Arlong gave his own piece of advice.

"I will." I promised

It was a promise I'd be unable to keep, even if I didn't know this at the time.

"Well, see you when I return." I called

I didn't know that I would return as a changed man.

Slowly, I departed into the unknown.

If I knew what the future would bring, I never would have gone.

-x-

The air was crisp, and the sun shone down on me, warming my body, as I walked down the paved road. I had already resolved to forgo all the planning, and let the chips fall as they may.

In hindsight, that decision was probably a mistake.

I had stopped at the bar to rest before continuing my journey.

My journey never continued.

I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was on the ship of some kind. My wrists and ankles were chained.

I was on a slave-trade vessel, I realized.

I suppose this was to be expected. After all, my luck had always been rotten.

"Welcome to your new life." a voice spoke through loudspeakers "You have been given a 'privilege' of serving under the best of our society: The Celestial Dragons! You can thank us later!"

I groaned. 

My new life indeed.

I will never see Jinbei or Arlong. I will never see my friends again.

Escaping from the clutches of the Celestial Dragons was impossible, I knew that much. They watched their slaves like a hawk.

This was my fate from now on. Fate that I brought upon myself with my carelessness.

And I had accepted it.


	4. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of a slave is not an easy one. However, hope never dies, no matter what.

There was a stage. Few of us have been gathered in a line, waiting for our time in the spotlight. As usual, the auction house was packed to the brim with prospective buyers. All of them were Celestial Dragons. I stood off to the side as I watched the procession unfold. The line got shorter and shorter. Soon, it would be my turn. And I wasn't looking forward to that. I wasn't looking forward to it at all. Time passed quickly.......way too quickly.

"Number 93!" the person in charge of auctions called.

I didn't bother remembering his name and his face. If and when I escaped, they would remain nothing more than faceless phantoms. A bad memory. I was pushed from behind, roughly, by a pair of strong arms. I stepped onto the stage.

"And here, we have a fine specimen. A young Fishman, suitable for any kind of work you could think of!" the announcer began his usual spiel "Who would be the lucky lady or gentlemen who'll own him? Let's start with the cheap price of 5000 Beri! Is there anyone willing to offer this sum?"

Few of the people in the audience raised their hands.

"I offer 50000 Beri for this specimen!" a woman in the first row called out

"Anyone who can top that?" the announcer questioned with a smile on his face

There was silence after that. Then, the announcer motioned for the woman to step forward. She handed him the money, and he gave her the key which opened the cuffs on my wrists and neck, as well as the detonator.

"Come." the woman beckoned "I have a couple of things suitable for you to do."

I knew that normally, I was far stronger than her, but under these circumstances, she could end my life easily, with a single press of a button. I knew better than to try and pull anything.

We made out way to her residence. It was a lovely building. Unfortunately, the person who owned it was rotten to the core.

"I am remodeling my house." she told me and three others "You'll be helping the builders with their work. For the next three months, you are to obey them as if they are me. Failure to do so will have consequences, and they won't be pleasant."

-x-

"You'll get used to it." another slave told me

He was older and more experienced than I was. 

He broke the bread in half, and gave one half to me, keeping the other for himself.

We ate in silence. Once we were done eating, he placed his hand onto my shoulder.

"We've gotta stick together." he said "Because no one else would stick with us."

He didn't look disgusted because of me. He made me realize that Queen Otohime was right. There were good humans out there, even if they were few and far in between.

I lifted another granite block, and carried it to where the other blocks were, placing it onto the ground next to them.

-x-

I crossed my arms behind my head, and I stared at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep.

But sleep just wouldn't come, no matter how hard I tried.

Because I had nothing better to do, I kept staring at the ceiling.

I imagined my old life, back before I left.

Back before I was caught.

I missed the familiarity of my true home.

I missed my friends.

To think that just a week ago, I was desperate to leave that place.

Guess you don't really know what you had until you lose it......

My musings were interrupted by a gentle touch to my left bicep.

"What's your name?" a young voice asked me

I found myself looking at a child, whose eyes were still hopeful. 

That hope would fade with time, just like my own had.

Still, I would humor them, for now.

"You can call me Ti." I told them


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, fate offers a reward. Thing is, what was viewed as a reward now may lead to an even greater misfortune down the line.....

Six months passed since I was captured. During that time, I was forced to do various jobs. Some of them were degrading, some were not. And now, there was another slave auction taking place, and all the Celestial Dragons attended. Which meant that I was practically alone in the house. All I needed to do was get to the water, and then I would be gone. I would leave this miserable life behind. My decision was made. I managed to get out of the house, and then I broke into a run, letting my legs carry me to my destination, using all of the strength my battered body could offer.

Miraculously, I made it. Or maybe I was given a favor by fate. Not thinking too much about it, I jumped into the water - an ally to my kind - and I left this godforsaken place, never bothering to look back.

I should have known it wouldn't be this easy. Fate was a fickle mistress, after all.

During my journey home, I couldn't help but think of other slaves. I was free, but the other slaves - humans and my fellow Fishmen alike - were still in captivity. Still forced to work like animals for someone else. Someone who didn't give a damn about their well-being.

Slaves.

That word left a bad taste in my mouth. I saw children. Children who had done nothing wrong, and yet they had to endure this kind of injustice. My fellow Fishmen, prosecuted for being different. I couldn't stand for that sort of thing. Someone had to do something, and there was no reason why I couldn't be the one to step to the plate.

I would return to Fishman Island and inform the Royals about my intentions. I would go ahead with my plan whether they approved or not. I just wanted them to know because it would inconvenience them down the line.

When I made it back, Jinbei and Arlong were there to greet me. This wasn't that suprising, given that the two of them knew me the best before I left. Too bad that I wasn't the same person I used to be.

"Welcome back, Big Brother." Jinbei greeted

"Jinbei. Arlong." I greeted them cheerfully, hiding how I really felt "Have the years treated you kindly? You have grown......"

"We were just fine." Arlong said "More importantly, glad you're back. Do you mind if we catch up on the good old days?"

"Later." I said with a smile "Right now, I need to go to Ryugu palace."

"I can take you there." Jinbei offered, with a bit of good-natured mockery in his tone "After all, he doesn't need someone like you to help him."

He was taking to me, but he was looking at Arlong.

"That's not how he feels about me at all!" Arlong defended

"Come on, guys, don't argue." I admonished them in light tone

My eyes, however, spoke differently.

For those were the eyes that had seen hell.

As expected, the Royals were not too keen on my decision, but I refused to budge. I had seen what they did not. I saw that the slaves - our people among others - suffered at the hands of their owners. I saw that the Marines didn't help them, but helped their owners instead. Someone had to show the Marines what the real approach should be, and I decided to be that person.

Even if it cost me dearly.


	6. Rise of Sun Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new force emerges on the high seas.

In the land of Mariejois, otherwise known as Holy City, there was fire, which threatened to consume everyone in the city. Over the crackling of the fire, the sound of running feet could be heard. The slaves - who had been freed somehow - were running away en masse. Of course, it was unknown to them, but I knew how exactly the slaves had been freed. Because I was the one who had freed them. I watched them leave the wretched hive that had caused them so much suffering. Several members of my own race stopped to greet me before continuing to run. Most of them, that was. 

I soon found myself surrounded by a group of five. Their leader had black hair, tied in a ponytail, and he had a peculiar expression on his face, something in between gratitude and wariness.

"I am Aladine." said leader introduced himself "These folks here are my friends."

"And why did you want to talk to me?" I asked politely 

"We're here to give you a warning." Aladine said, gesturing to the fire raging all around us "Now that you've done this, you'll be the public enemy number one. They'll be sending many of their forces to end you."

"I am more than prepared to face the consequences." I stated

"Are you?" Aladine looked up at me with strange expression 

The silence hung around us heavily.

"Ah." Aladine ran a hand through his hair "I suppose it is not our business to meddle in your personal affairs. Still, I am a doctor. With World Government as your enemy, you'll need my skill-set in the future. So, when you return to Fishman Island, seek me and my men out."

"Wait." I lifted my hand to stop him "How did you know I am a Fishman?"

Aladine gave me a 'no, duh' look.

"As if I wouldn't recognize a fellow Fishman." he said half-jokingly "See you there."

-x-

I took Aladine's advice. I sought him and his pals out, and I found them. It turned out that there were twenty of them in total. They made me realize that there was no way me or the Royals could protect the former slaves from being returned to the custody of the Celestial Dragons. He suggested a perfect solution to that problem.

"How about becoming pirates?" Aladine looked at me with a grin "The sea is our ally. It would protect us from the Celestial Dragons and from the Government dogs."

"That's a sound plan." I agreed "What should our name be?"

"For many of us, you are the person who made our sun rise again." Aladine nodded to himself "So how about 'Sun Pirates'? You'd be the Captain, of course."

"Sun Pirates it is." I nodded

"Then let us be the first ones to join." Aladine stood up, looking me straight in the eyes "With amount of danger that we'd be in - that you'd be in - you're gonna need our expertise."

"Welcome to the crew."

Aladine and me shook hands, sealing our agreement, as his pals roared in approval.

-x-

Many more decided to sail under the banner of Sun Pirates - our banner - and many of them were former slaves. Aladine and I came up with the flag and also came up with our own brand, which would cover the brands that slaves had, ourselves included.

"Now you do it." I said, handing it to Aladine

"Are you sure?" Aladine gave me a concerned look

"I am. I was a slave too, so it's only fitting that I have it as well." I reasoned "Don't worry, I can take it."

And Aladine obeyed, pressing the hot metal against my back. I gritted my teeth, and I endured the burning pain.

Subsequently, we branded every single member who wanted to join, thus cementing our solidarity. Jinbei joined too, and Arlong merged his own crew with mine. They too received the same brand.

"One last thing." Aladine approached me, presenting me with a cloak which had a sun emblem on top of it "A cloak fit for the Captain."

I nodded, putting the cloak on.

Our ship was called 'Wave Breaker'. It was modeled after my species - the sea bream - in shape. It was the join idea of Jinbei and Aladine. Some of the minor details were homages to our prominent members. I chose Jinbei, my oldest friend, to be my first mate.

-x-

Jinbei made his way towards me, slowly and carefully. I smashed the bottle in my hand while I waited. The sharp, jagged glass dug into my palm, and blood trickled down my hand like many small rivers.

"You wanted to see me?" Jinbei joined me by the railing

"I wanted to talk about Arlong, actually." I confessed "I made this crew so that the slaves I had freed could remain free, but I am not sure how well this would pan out. I don't want to initiate any conflict with humans, because it would continue the cycle of hatred, and Arlong's attitude could endanger that."

Jinbei said nothing. He only sat and listened.

"But when we really get to the heart of the matter, we aren't that different, Arlong and I." I continued "I wish to end the cycle of hatred, but there are demons in my heart who won't allow me to do that."

"Of course you are different." Jinbei pointed out "Arlong promotes violence, while you promote peace. Now, come on, that hand looks like you need a doctor."

I followed him, albeit reluctantly. 

Jinbei explained the situation when we got there.

Aladine shook his head as he wrapped my injured hand in bandages, muttering something about 'reckless people'.


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the strongest people have a moment of weakness.

__  
"Did you really believe you could escape?" a Marine sneered at me "There is no escape for criminals. They are an insult to our ideal of Absolute Justice. You and your friends shall burn, just like Mariejois had, by your hand."  


I woke up abruptly. Beads of sweat rolled down my forehead. Not wanting to go back to sleep, I got up and stepped out on the deck. Most of my crew-mates were asleep, I knew. I went up to the deck quietly, so that I don't wake any of them up.

I watched the ocean. The waves hitting our boat calmed my turbulent mind down. Before long, I was attuned to the gentle lapping of the waves, to the point that I was startled when a hand thrust a cup of hot coffee into my field of vision. 

Both Jinbei and Arlong - my oldest friends - were there. This was to be expected, I thought. They know the real me better than anyone else. They were there, beside me, from the beginning.

"Aladine told us." Jinbei informed me "Don't worry. No one else knows, and they won't know unless you tell them yourself."

I smiled. Leave it to Jinbei to say it like it is. He was never someone who used fancy words to soften the blow.

"Drink." Jinbei added "Doctor's orders."

Aladine understands. He experienced the same kind of hell I did, and escaped it, just like I had. He knew. Knew what my true demons were.

I chose this life. I made the world my enemy. And my crew, they chose me as their Captain. They chose to sail under me......to sail with me. To stay by my side, through tick and thin.

-x-

"Absolutely not." Aladine crossed his arms "You received a wound that could kill you if left untreated - from a point-blank shot no less - and therefore, are in no condition to do as you normally do. You may be the number one on this ship, but here - in this room - I am in charge, and you will listen to me. Understand?"

His tone was harsh, and yet underneath his grumpy exterior, I could see that he was genuinely concerned for me. He removed my old bandages, and had Jinbei and Arlong support me as he put new ones in their place.

"All right, we're done." Aladine said "You two are excused. Some of us need to get some sleep. My patient needs his rest, and I am pretty tired as well."

Once the doors closed behind Arlong and Jinbei, both of us allowed ourselves to relax. 

"You know." Aladine came closer to me "The burden you have is pretty heavy, but you don't have to bear it alone. That's the true meaning of crew. People who will share your burden. We all chose to follow you because we admire you. Because you inspired us to make the world a better place through our actions, whether big or small. We're Sun Pirates, but you.....you are that sun. Keep that in mind."

I nodded. My eyes started to close.

My last thought before falling asleep was that Aladine was right, as usual.


End file.
